Sentimientos en Juego
by Melina no Sukoorpion
Summary: El grupo de Inuyasha e Inuyasha, son herederos de una empresa en la cual Naraku es jefe de ahi o.o, pero no es todo, apareceran personajes como Ayame, Kouga y los siete guerreros


**Hola nuevamente! Bueno aqui otra vez con mis fanfics, espero que este sea de su agrado ;)).**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Sentimientos en juego"_**

**Era un mañana muy hermosa, un auto convertible rojo iba a una velocidad impresionante a causa de un retardo de una chica de cabellos oscuros con un traje que consistía en una falda no muy corta ni muy larga de color vino con un saco del mismo color y una camisa blanca con un moño escarlata y de zapatos unas sandalias de un rojo rubí de tacón medio. En la carrera del auto por accidente se rosa con un mercedes también rojo causando la irritación de la chica.:**

-bajando del auto- oye, fíjate por donde manejas inepto!

Del auto causante del accidente baja un chico de cabello largo plateado de unos pulcros ojos ámbar que también iba de traje.:

-disculpa no fue mi intención es que tengo prisa- dijo tranquilo-

- la chica sonrojada pero segura- e-esta bien.. luego discutimos por que también tengo mucha prisa ten-le entrega su tarjeta- nos vemos luego..-se sube a su auto y enseguida arranca-

-atónito con la tarjeta en la mano- Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome como decía en su tarjeta llego a un grande y lujoso edificio donde puso su auto en la entrada entregando la llave al chico que estaciona los autos. Caminando lo mas rápido que pudo llego al elevador subiendo al ultimo piso donde se encontraba su ahora oficina.

-se sienta en el sillón de ahí- fiu! Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta de que llegue tarde..

Tocan la puerta y de ella entra un chico un poco moreno de ojos azules de un traje color chocolate con una taza de café en la mano:

-que tal Kagome?-saludo el joven-

-Kouga! Bien gracias-

-ten aquí esta tu café..-entregándole la taza-

-gracias ya están aquí los demás?-tomando el café-

-si, llegaron desde hace mas demedia hora pero falto..-

-ay Dios!-deja el café en el escritorio y sale pero regresa- están en la sala de juntas cierto?

-si nnU-

-al fondo a la derecha?

-: ahí esta el bañou.u la sala de juntas esta en el quinto piso

-si gracias!-sale-

Kagome se dirige al quinto piso y entrando a la sala estaban ocho jóvenes no mas grandes de veinticinco años de edad.:

-disculpen por..-es interrumpida por el chico anterior que conoció-

-perdonen por llegar tarde!

-Kagome que paso?-pregunto una de las chicas de aquella sala-

-un pequeño problema con el despertador Sango ..-

-a tu eres Kagome no?-

-si y tu el chico de la mañana?

-mi nombre es Inuyasha.. Inuyasha Amuro-

-vaya hermanito eres un completo fracaso..-

-cállate Sesshomaru!-

-me gustaría que nos presentáramos de una forma mas educada..-

-si, cierto yo soy Kagome Higurashi

-mi nombre es Miroku Hamasaki

-yo soy Sango Thermopolis

-mucho mejor yo soy Melina Phauna

-yo soy Lin Ashford

-me llamo Bankotsu Bismark..

-yo soy Ayame Takahashi

-y yo soy Inuyasha Amuro con mi hermano retrasado ¬¬ Sesshomaru

Sango iba de un traje como el de Kagome pero en azul con una corbata azul marino y unos zapatos cerrados de color azul fuerte y azul cielo, Melina con un traje negro con botas y un listón gris en el cuello de su camisa, Lin llevaba también un traje pero violeta con una boina del mismo color y unos botines de un lila pastel y Ayame de un traje con pantalón verde y un listón en el cabello de color verde fuerte que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Sesshomaru llevaba un traje como el de Inuyasha, Miroku iba de un traje azul fuerte que parecía negro con una corbata de un morado azulado y Bankotsu iba de traje gris con corbata plateada.:

-no me confundas contigo..¬¬

-dejen de pelear -U-dijo un poco nerviosa Sango-

-coincido con Sango mejor pongámonos a discutir lo de que somos herederos de esta empresa-maduramente concuerdo con Sango, el joven Bismark-

-yo diría que fuéramos a hablar con el tal Naraku

* * *

**que tal? Como los deje oo. Asi es lo chicos son herederos de una gran empresa con Naraku como jefe, como se pondran las cosas? Ustedes mismos no se dejen con la duda , soy mala en esto de motivacion ;O;. Bueno espero que les haya gustado REVIEWS arigato n.n**


End file.
